Love over Lust: Is it possible to love two people?
by tinkertaydust
Summary: The long journey of Sammy and Ethan is finally over and they are madly in love with each other. Until Sammy meets someone else who she cant help but like too. While fighting her emotions she cant help but think is it possible to love two boys?


**Love over Lust: Is it possible to love two people?**

**The second story from 'Love over Lust'**

**Chapter one**

It had been nearly two months since I left my house, my parents and friends and fled to Nelson to tell him how much I loved him and that I needed him and that I wasn't ever going to let him go again. It had been an easy first two months alone together living in many different motels around the state. We weren't on the run but merely just wanting to spend as much time together and alone without the pressure of our parents. I didn't know if they were looking for us or if they even cared at this point. But we knew we were going to have to face them sooner or later but for now it was later, much later. I kept in contact with Natalie a lot; sending her emails about where we were and details about how I was, what was going on. I didn't have to worry about her telling our parents where we were because I knew she wouldn't tell a soul. Two whole months had past of us just being together every minute of the day but money was getting tight since we both didn't have jobs. That's were the real story begins so to say, the day I got a job at a local diner.  
>"You don't have to get a job, you know," Ethan brushed down my hair as I shifted into my new short red and white uniform.<br>"I want too, we need the money." I smiled. I was happy; I hadn't been out in the real world for a while now. It was going to be nice just having some alone time with myself not saying I didn't enjoy being with Nelson.  
>"I know but I have the job at the garage, it will give up enough money soon." He augured. I didn't understand why he didn't want me getting a job; I was only trying to help out.<br>"Yeah _just_ enough money, Ethan," I turned around exiting into the bedroom where I fixed on my shoes; basic white canvas shoes, "When we can have a little more money to throw around, we can even get a better telly." I added.  
>"I like the telly already," He mumbled and I looked over at the old box set that only just played color; a lot of the channels were still black and white.<br>"Nelson, stop it. I'm getting a job and that's that." I snapped standing and grabbing my bag from the kitchen table, "Now, you better get ready or I will be the only one bringing in money." I finished throwing in my keys to the room and heading to the door.  
>"Fine," He mumbled and came to join me at the door, "Don't let any other guys touch you okay? You belong to me." He said kissing my cheek and I laughed placing my hand on his bare stomach.<p>

"You don't have to worry, I already have my one and only." I smiled and opened the door and stepping outside into the warm air, "Bye now," I said and closed the door behind me before setting off down the road. I had a short walk to the diner ahead of me but I didn't mind, I want to get some sunlight.

The diner was busy for nine o'clock in the morning when I arrived. I opened the door to the smell of strong coffee and burnt bacon; I walked passed tables full of older work men stuffing down eggs and more elegant ladies sipping their too hot coffee before starting the work week. I got behind the counter and headed towards the back rooms, passing the steamy kitchen and into the office. The office was small, the wooden desk filled up most of the room so when my new boss; an old women with light grey hair looked up and started to stand, she knocked her a few photo frames. I bent down quickly picking them up and handing them over to her.  
>"Oh, thank you dear," She smiled putting the pictures back in place, "you must be Samantha." I nodded and shook her fragile hand then she sat back down in her seat and I took the old plastic chair in front of her. Stacks of paper work littered the desk and she just pushed them aside to make room for my paper work.<br>"Well, today is going to be a busy day, so I have you booked on until ten tonight, if that's okay?" She looked up through her thick glasses  
>"Yes, that's fine." I smiled. I knew Ethan wasn't going to like this; who was going to cook him dinner he would say.<br>"Good, I see you already have your uniform on, I guess you can start now then." She gave a toothy grin before handing over my paper work which I placed in my bag.  
>"Thank you," I smiled getting up, "where do I start?" I asked before I fully exited the room.<br>"Umm, Brandy will help you with that. Your manger, he is tall kind of big with black hair. You shouldn't be able to miss him, works in the kitchen." She said before going back to her work and I knew I was meant to leave now, I did. I placed my bag under the counter and looked around for this 'Brandy'. What kind of name was Brandy anyway? I stepped into the kitchen and sure enough spotted him.  
>"Umm excuse me Brandy," I called out "I'm Sammy, new here. I was told you are my manger, where do I umm start?" I was shocked when we did turn around, since of all the noise in here. He smiled dropping the pan he had in his hand to stove and came over, whipping his hands on his dirty apron.<br>"Well, nice to meet you," He greeted me, "You are the new waitress," He laughed and I flinched. A waitress? That wasn't good. I couldn't help but think of a lot of horror movies where the dumb blonde waitress dies first. Luckily I wasn't blonde or dumb.  
>"Umm, okay." I managed to cough out.<p>

"Relax little one, it isn't hard," He laughed handing me a booklet and pen, "Just be friendly and write down what they want, then place the order on the rack and I will get cooking then you bring them their food all down." I nodded and he laughed again placing his hand on my shoulder and pushing me out of the kitchen. We walked behind the counter and he stopped.  
>"I know the manager is meant to be big and bad but I'm not darling, trust me. The first day is always scary but you will do great, just remember they are here to eat not to judge you, they are paying us after all." He said.<br>"Okay, I will keep that in mind." I mumbled gripping my booklet, "what do I say?" I asked suddenly.  
>"Be nice, just ask them what they want and write it all down, they normally know what they want straight away but if they don't just wait silently and be patient and if there is any funny business just call me and I will sort it out." He answered; I looked up at him with worried eyes.<br>"Funny business?"  
>"Umm yeah, a few weeks back on of our waitress's was serving a group of lame teenagers when they started staying inappropriate stuff and wanting to do stuff with her, she is fine but taking a few weeks off." I gulped and turned back to face the busy tables.<br>"I don't think I can do this," I whispered stepping back.  
>"Sure you can," Brandy cheered.<br>"No, I really can't; I was never very good at public speaking." I augured.  
>"Me either but just think this isn't really public speaking so to say, you are only asking a few people what they would like to eat, not doing a whole speech about global warming." If he was trying to cheer me up, it wasn't really working now I had the picture of myself getting grabbed by a group of men and dragged away.<br>"Brandy, you sure I can do this? What if I get do something wrong and they laugh at me?" I asked but he only laughed.  
>"Sammy, it's your first day no doubt you will stuff up but I'm sure no one is going to laugh at you…but me." He grinned.<br>"Okay, I can do this." I told myself out loud.  
>"Yes, you can," Brandy yelled and pushed my forward into the crowd, "Look a group of waiting people…perfect table to start at. Remember to smile." He added and pushed me in front of their table before he dashed off back to the safety of the kitchen. The group of people…teenagers I might add all looked up at once and I gulped loudly.<br>"Umm hi, what can I get you guys?" I barley whispered but they heard.  
>"I will have a bacon and egg roll with no sauce and a glass of juice," One girl said<br>"Same for me," Her friend said besides her. I got to write everything down quickly even if it was pretty messy.  
>"Umm and I will take two plates of toast and egg and a coffee," The boy said and the only boy left said nothing when I looked up. He was looking right at me smiling and he was hot. I blushed quickly and looked down.<br>"I will take just a coffee," He said and I took off rushing back to the kitchen as fast as I could where Brandy was watching.  
>"I think you did well, newbie." He smiled getting back to flipping eggs as I tied to catch my breath. It wasn't that bad I thought and looked back over to the table, the boy was watching me. My heart fluttered lightly and I turned around. I hadn't felt like this since the old Ethan months ago and I knew I couldn't let the feeling stay.<p>

**Author's note:  
>Hey readers, I just want to thanks everyone who read 'love over lust' the first story to this, it means a lot to me! So if you haven't read that one yet, I would advice you to read it before you read this one. I hope you all enjoyed and please review for more :)<strong>


End file.
